Seed or Destiny?
by xiaoj
Summary: These are usually short fics&drabbles written for lj community challenges or by people's request. They are un betaed, flames are tolerated. Reviews&comments are appreciated.First up, AthrunKiraShinnCagali and KiraYzak
1. Chapter 1

Title: Peppermint Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Athrun/Kira Type: Challenge, Drabbles MSN Request Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.  
Authors' notes: First attempt at this fandom, yorushiku ! This is for clair3...

Athrun Zala appeared to be moping, at least that was what Shinn Asuka thought him to be doing. The truth, however, was entirely different to what the others thought. Athrun was thinking about a particular someone, he had just saw the dismantled parts of his mobile suit, Savior. Ironically, he was thinking of the person who dismantled his mobile suit.

'Kira Yamato, the ultimate coordinator; pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom.' he thought.

A sigh escaped his lips, he had no idea how the both of them had ended up fighting one another again. He thought back on their past, the time they spend with one another back in their childhood days; back in the days they studied together on the moon. Somehow, the word 'peppermint' refuses to leave him alone. 'Aa... yes, Kira smell like peppermint.' Athrun recalled with a bitter smile.

How he wished he could have remained by Kira's side, instead of Lacus. It was Lacus who stayed and remained by Kira's side, supporting Kira through thick and thin. Ironically, instead of supporting Kira, he have been the one fighting Kira most of the time. Even now, he is still fighting Kira. 'Why?' he questioned himself mentally.

He have no idea, he do not want to know what the future have in store for them too. Shaking his head ruefully, he stood and headed for the exit, towards the upper deck of Minerva with the notion to rid his mind of such thoughts.

owari

date started: 25/05/05

date completed: 25/05/05 


	2. The irony of Fates ShinnCagali

Title: The irony of fates Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny Rating: PG-13 Genre: General Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny. Pairings: Shinn/Cagali Author's notes: This fic is a dedication to lj user"crazeizumi"

Shinn Asuka couldn't help but mused. The sight of Cagali busying setting up the dinner in front of him still seemed unrealistic to him. After all, it weren't so long ago when they had been arguing with one another whenever they see each other. Their first encounter with one another have been off to a bad start; for Shinn had blamed Cagali's family for ruining his life.

Shinn had openly declare that her father, Uzumi, was the culprit for killing off his family. Cagali had tried to reason with him, but he was being far too childish to care back then. When reasoning failed to get them anywhere, Cagali had tried to slap him only to have her bodyguard, Athrun Zala, stopping her.

The second time they met, it was on the battle field. Shinn was with Minerva while Cagali was on board the Archangel, and Minerva was engage in a fierce battle with the Earth Alliance and ORB's force which had joined with the EA. Yet, Archangel had appeared of nowhere, trying to stop their battle. Shinn had to agree if it weren't for a murasame team from ORB force, he would have taken down Cagali, right there and then.

He had always pictured himself with Stellar, but fates have other plans for him. Stellar have died, and he had avenged Stellar by striking down Freedom. However, that only causes Athrun to leave ZAFT for a second time in a row. He was glad for Athrun's departure initially, yet, how Athrun could have forsaken Cagali for Meer Campbell. He had no idea, he didn't bother switching sides until he realized the truth behind the chairman's plot.

It turns out that ZAFT have been making use of him all along, he was engage in a battle with Archangel and the Earth Alliances forces when he'd saved Cagali quite concidentally, he had sworn. Yet, that proved to be the turning point of his life. He discovered Athrun's interests in Meer and felt sorry for Cagali. Initially, his aim was to provide words of encouragement and comfort for the latter, yet, somehow along the way; he ended up falling in love with Cagali.

Now as he thought back of the time they'd spent glaring at one another, he couldn't help but shake his head at the irony of life.

Owari

date started: 21/06/05

date completed: 21/06/05 


	3. Battleground KiraYzak theme 1

Title: Battleground Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s): General Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #1, Meeting Point Author's notes: First attempt at writing such a pairing, Kira/Yzak Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.  
Summary: See for yourself, lazy to summarize XD

Yzak frowned, Kira sighed as they stared at one another in their respective mobile suits. /How ironic.../ they both thought. It seemed that fate is always going against their wishes for peace. /Why is it that they were always fighting for the different sides/ They couldn't help but wonder.

It would appeared that they always met on battleground, irregardless of their sides. They always ended up facing one another on battlefield. The first time, being Duel versus Strike; but during that period of time. They had no idea of one another identity in real life. However, things couldn't have stayed that way for Dearka had revealed their identity and introduced them to one another during the final battle which took place at Jakin Due.

They had met on common ground then, despite the short period of peace between Earth and PLANT. They had grown accustomed to one another's role in their respective life. When it comes to time for their separation, whereby Kira had to go back down to Earth with Athrun while Dearka and Yzak stayed on in PLANT. They had resorted to avoid all sorts of contact, communications; with the hope of lowering the level of emotional turmoil.

Now as they sat in their respective mobile suits, each of them eyed one another with a heavy heart. The battle continue around them while they sat motionless and regard each other with overwhelming emotions. Yzak was now the commander of the Jule's team for ZAFT, while Kira was the inevident, unofficial leader cum captain for the Archangel crew. Those involved in the previous war, and are aware of their feelings of one another remained solemn and left the two to their own device while they concentrate on their own battle at hand.

They were drew back into reality when Yzak's communication device buzzed, it was no doubt, the chairman of PLANT, Dulindal. With a heavy heart, Yzak charged towards Kira without mercy but with tears brimming in his eyes. He had no wish to hurt Kira, but he knew he would have to since it's a direct order coming from the chairman. How he wish he could have been as brave as Athrun to switch sides, but he knew it's impossible. After all, his mother's life was in Dulindal chairman's hands; while Athrun's father was already dead hence Athrun was free to do whatever he wanted without any responsibility resting on his shoulders.

However, before he charged towards Kira. His communication devices switched towards Dearka's , the two former elite pilots shared a look and nodded slowly in agreement. Throwing caution to the wind, they both charged towards Kira as they both knew Kira had no wish to kill and wouldn't have taken their life. Catching on, Athrun left Kira alone to deal with both Dearka and Yzak, knowing that Kira wouldn't hurt them while he concentrate on battling the others.

True indeed, Kira, making use of his fast reflex merely dismantled the mobile suits and not fired at the cockpit. Succeeding in dealing with Yzak and Dearka, he send a signal towards Archangel and entrusted both Dearka and Yzak in Archangel's hands while he hurried on to aid Athrun in the task of defeating the rest of the enemies.

Sometime later when the battle come to a temporary pause, Yzak and Dearka were safely inside Archangel. They greeted the captain, Ramius Murrae politely and waited patiently for Kira to appear. They didn't waited for too long, for Kira had rushes onto the bridge to meet Yzak without even bothering to change out of his piloting suit. Dearka, meanwhile, was spotted chatting earnestly with Mirialla Haww, the CIC of Archangel.

No words were exchanged between Kira and Yzak, they merely eyed one another with longing in their eyes. Yzak took in Kira's features, and uttered a soft but audible response. "You've changed... and matured..." Swallowing a lump formed in his throat, Yzak threw himself at Kira, causing the latter's eyes to widen.

"Yzak?" Kira uttered bewilderly.

"God... I missed you...I missed you so much." Yzak mumbled, as he buried his face into Kira's hair; inhaling the fragrance of Kira's shampoo.

Kira's lips broke into a small smile, "Yes, I missed having you around too." he responded.

Owari

date started: 29/06/05

date completed: 29/06/05 


	4. Words of Apologies

Title: Let bygones be bygones. Claim: Set 1, Kira/Yzak (Romantic)  
Theme: set #1, theme 5. Forgive and Forget Genres:General/ mild romance Pairings: Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule Word Count: 770 words Rating: PG-13 Summary: words of apologies being uttered, Yzak wept for the first time since he entered military force.

Yzak frowned, he had been staring at Kira for the past three hours. Yet, the latter showed no signs of acknowledgement to him. If it weren't for the constant blinking of Kira's eyes, he would have thought Kira to be dead. He weren't exactly surprised to find Kira in such a state when he arrived home from work earlier on. In fact, he had been expecting it and he would have send Kira off to the hospital to have the doctor do a checkup for the latter, if the latter had been all hyped up and bouncy when he arrived home.

He sighed, knowing it was 'that time of the year' for Kira again. He couldn't do anything to help Kira, it was him who had causes the latter all these pains and mental torture. He knew despite how many times he had told Kira to leave the past behind and faced the future, to forget all the horrors and pain of the wars, he knew the latter wouldn't be able to do so. It had become a shadow, a darkness which threatens to engulf Kira every night when the latter woke up drenched in perspiration from the recurring nightmares.

Every night, he would held Kira and comfort the latter, trying to sooth his bed mate. However, it was during this period of time where Kira would be totally unreachable for, it was during this period of time where Kira lost a number of people during the war. Kira had always take it upon himself to shoulder all the grief whenever he lose someone close to him, he felt as if he'd failed to protect.

Yzak stared at Kira despodently, he wanted so much to rid Kira of all the self-despair but he knew he wouldn't be able to. For he'd contributed much to Kira's guilt. It was he who had shot down the civilian's shuttle, creating the first emotional scar on Kira's failed attempts to protect. However, it was Kira who had disfigured him for nearly a year although it was his decision to keep the scar.

With a sigh, he headed towards Kira and settled himself next to the latter.

"Kira" he started, startling the latter from the reverie.

Kira turned and looked at him questioningly, a sorrowful look in his eyes. Yzak's heart clenched at the sight, but he forced himself to stare straight into Kira's eyes. 

"Kira, I know you are hurting. I know I can't do anything to ease your pain, and I apologize for my share in causing you pain. If only I could turn back time, but I know I can't." Yzak paused for a while, trying to organize his thoughts.

For a while, Kira looked as if he was going to speak but he was silenced by Yzak's fingers on his lips.

"Let me finish... Kira, you'd to let go of the past. I'm here to help you, but nobody can reach you if you won't help yourself. I believe Lacus will say the very same thing as I did if she's here right now. I'd forgiven you for the death of Nicol and the fact that you nearly disfigured me. Why can't you do the same for me? Why are you still mourning and griefing for the casualities in the war? I'm not forcing you to forget, I know no one can erase the war from history. All I am asking of you is to stop mourning and moved on with your life. Can you do that? For me?" Yzak looked at Kira with tears welling in his eyes, he knew he was not behaving like himself.

However, he didn't care. Just for tonight, he want to be himself and not someone who's always hidden behind his emotionless mask of superiority. Tonight, he want to hold Kira and wept with the latter. He don't care if anyone sees him now, for this night, nobody else existed except for Kira.

He had no idea how long they'd stayed in that position and what time they'd moved to their bedroom. For when he woke up, he was in his room with Kira curling an arm protectively over his waist. Despite the fact that it had been a long night for him, he woke up with a satisfactory smile in the morning. It had been years since he slept so well, and he's willing to bet anything that it was a first time for Kira as well. After all, that poor boy had been plagued by nightmares daily ever since the first war in the cosmic era.

Owari

date started: 09/07/05

date completed: 09/07/05 


	5. Maybe it's fate

Title: Maybe it's fate.  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s): General Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #1. Meeting Point Author's notes: The first theme for 30 gundams challenge featuring Yzak/Miri XD Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny Summary: A chance encounter between Yzak and Miriallia sparkled off the possibility of having a friendship or something more between the two.

The first time they saw each other, neither had the intention to mingle and get to know one another. It was under a chaotic situation and they merely caught a glimpse of one another, nothing more than that. At that point of time, neither give it much thought for it didn't seemed significant back then.

However, neither knew it was a beginning of something more for them. That, however, changes during their second encounter. It was under the influence and insistence on Dearka's part, that Yzak finally agreed to set foot upon Archangel, a battleship which had always been a source of his core loathing; ever since he'd became part of the ZAFT elite soldiers under the command of Rau Le Cruez.

Yzak vaguely recalled stepping foot on the bridge of Archangel, he was after all, merely escorting Dearka back on board the Archangel to receive medical attention. He was just about to turn and leave the ship when he knocked into someone, causing the latter to fell back and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. He heard a few muffled curses and look up as the girl, who he had knocked into picked herself up from the ground without kicking up a fuss. It wasn't until the girl tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, did he realized that he had been blocking the way. The mere fact that he had been staring at the girl stupidly while the latter eyed him with a strange glint in her eyes, brought a flaming red blush to his cheeks.

/Get a grip/ Yzak reminded himself mentally. /Stop staring at the girl, she's just a mere natural/ he snapped mentally.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?" Miriallia tried keeping her voice free from any signs of impatience.

However, she found it incredibly hard. The fact that the person in front was staring at her unmovingly was making her exceptionally uncomfortable, and the knowledge of the person being a 'co-ordinator' and being part of ZAFT unnerved her. Yet, she tried not to show her weakness, somehow, she have a feeling that this was the pilot of 'Duel'.

After all, she knew that not many members of ZAFT will stepped on board Archangel willingly. The only two so far on board Archangel, were Athrun Zala and Dearka Elthman. From what she'd gathered from her past experience and through conversation with Dearka, she knew there used to be four of them who're always on the trail of Archangel. However, one of them had been strike down by Kira, so she gathered, this person must be the last of them.

She was snapped out from her reverie when the person in front of her apologized, startling her badly.

"Huh?" she responded out of instinct.

"I apologize for blocking your way." Yzak said.

"Oh... it's fine..." Miriallia was about to head off towards the direction of the bridge, when she turned back hesitantly. "Pardon my nosiness, but are you the pilot of 'Duel'?"

Yzak blinked. It took him a minute for his mind to register the question, and he replied firmly. "Yes, why did you ask?" Honest to speak, he was stunned for the thought how someone else outside of ZAFT was aware of this piece of information caught him off-guard.

By then, Miriallia's face was an interesting shade of red. Flushing under the eyes of Yzak's, she responded dumbly. "Well... I was just wondering, I guess you can say it's a lucky guess..."

"Lucky guess?" Yzak arched his eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Miriallia to further elaborate.

"Well, under normal circumstances, I seriously doubt anyone who belonged with ZAFT will want to step foot on Archangel. So far, the only coordinator, who'd done that were those of Clyne factor, and the other three pilots." Miriallia hesitated for a moment, before adding on. "Judging from your attire, it's obvious that you're part of ZAFT. That pilot suit of yours give it away before you can say anything else. On top of that, Dearka had once mentioned, all the pilots for Blitz, Aegis, Buster and Duel were team mates. Within them, he's closest to the pilot of 'Duel' in terms of relations."

"But that still doesn't explain why you'd thought me to be the pilot of 'Duel.'" Yzak commented.

"Well... I think it's pretty obvious. Athrun Zala and Dearka were both on board of Archangel at this point of time, I hardly doubt you're one of them. The fact that Athrun was a childhood friend of Kira ruled him out, Dearka was nearly stabbed by me the first time when we met just because of something he said, left a remarkable impression to me. Hence, I had to rule him out too... although I had never met the pilot of 'Blitz' in person, he's strike down by Kira and perished in that battle ruled him out as well. Therefore, the only logical explanation for you being here willingly must have something to do with Dearka, which kind of sum up everything." Miriallia responded wryly.

Yzak smirked. He had to admit he was impressed by Miriallia's logical explanation, then he did something out of his characteristics. He held out his hand and introduced himself formally.

"Yzak Jule."

Miriallia's eyes widen at the sight of Yzak's extended hand, before reaching out her own in hesitation. "Miriallia Haww." she responded firmly.

They shared a nod of acknowledgement and a firm shake of hands before heading their separate ways, Miriallia towards the bridge and him back to the Duel.

Owari

date started: 09/07/05

date completed: 09/07/05 


	6. Chemistry Reactions

Title: Chemistry Reaction!  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s):General; mild romance Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #2, Chemistry;Jolt!  
Author's notes: XD... Random idea... (Yzak/Miri) Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.  
Summary: Read to find out XD Told from Dearka's Pov...

Dearka Elthman sighed, he couldn't understand what is going on between his best friend, Yzak and Miriallia. However, lately there always seems to be some chemistry going on between Yzak and Miriallia and he had to admit, he was bewildered. After all, Yzak had always been uncomfortable with the idea of being around Naturals. He could still remembered the time when he had first introduced Miriallia to Yzak, his friend had been fidgeting uncomfortably back then. Yet, now his friend was trying to engage Miriallia in a conversation.

What's even more strange was the fact that Miriallia was actually eyeing his best friend with 'adoration' in her eyes. Instead of being unnerved, Yzak had been exceptionally at ease with the situation. Upon closer inspection, he realized Yzak was actually blushing. The blush, though faint and not visible to other's eyes, it was enough for Dearka. After all, he had known Yzak for years and that meant that he knew Yzak inside-out.

/Wow! That's unexpected... who knew Yzak can actually blush.../ Dearka couldn't help but grinned mischieviously at the sight in front of him.

He watched quietly from the shadow as the two interact with one another, it weren't too long later that the two went separate ways. Miriallia towards the bridge for duty, while Yzak headed back towards the hangar where the latter had left his 'Duel' to the Archangel repairing crew. He was about to turn when he decided to linger for a while longer, as he feared of being seen by either Yzak or Miriallia. Especially, he knew Yzak will probably slaughter him alive if the latter ever discovered that he was spying on the two of them.

Strangely enough, instead of feeling jealousy at the idea of Yzak showing sudden interests in Miriallia, he was rather glad on the prospect of his friend, finding possible hints of 'love' in a Natural. He knew that if it were a few months back, Yzak would rather be dead than be caught interacting with a mere Natural and he knew he would felt the same too if he weren't being taken hostage by Archangel and got to know the crew better.

With a sigh, he headed towards the bridge with determination to find out of the latest development on the battle out there near Yakin Due.

Owari

date started: 16/07/05

date completed: 16/07/05 


	7. What are we?

Title: What are we?  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s):General Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #2, Chemistry;jolt Author's notes: Second fic for Kira/Yzak in 30gundams Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.  
Summary: Yzak reflected on his strange relationship with Kira.

Yzak glances around his room on board of Archangel, Kira had left him and Dearka to their own device as soon as they were given a room each while the latter went back to the bridge for a discussion session with Cagalli and Lacus via the communication line.

Kira had apologized to them earlier on of the inconvenience and inability to let them go back to ZAFT. After all, they were supposed to be classified as 'MIA', missing in action. Despite his assurance that they don't mind staying on board Archangel for a few days, Kira still shoot him an apologetic smile before heading off to the bridge.

Now that he was alone, he could afford to let his mask slipped. Collapsing wearily onto his bed, he looked up to the ceiling in contemplation. It was during this time that he reflected back on all his encounters with Kira, be it on battlefield or outside of it. He could still remember Dearka's words from earlier before they each headed into their rooms.

Dearka had mentioned about tension being high and energy went wild whenever they were placed within two feets of one another. Initially, he had thought Dearka to be insane to be suggesting something like this. However, now he thought back on their encounter, he hate to admit but Dearka was right.

Their first encounter had been set off on the wrong foot, and Kira accidentally injuring him in one of the fierce battle triggered off more sparks between them. He had been so adamant on the idea of taking down Strike himself, and yet he couldn't help but felt lost when he heard from Athrun on the news of Strike being taken down. However, his mind had been preoccupied on Dearka's disappearance back then to realize it.

It was not until the battle in Alaska that Freedom appeared did he start questioning himself on the possibility of Strike's pilot being still alive. The sheer fact that Freedom didn't kill him and merely dismantled his mobile suit haunted him every night, it wasn't until he heard the whole story from Dearka sometime during the final battle did he finally have time to think it over.

However, certain things he still don't have an answer to, examples of such cases includes his sudden urge to save Kira's sister, Cagalli from the 'Forbidden' and the sudden shout at Freedom and Justice warning them of the dangers of Genesis when he received order to clear the path from his mother from the main control station. After his talk with Dearka, he nearly questioned his mother on the idea of it, but held his tongue at the last moment for he didn't want to risk angering anyone from PLANT.

He was draw back to reality as the door to his room slide open, and revealed a fully changed Kira in front of him. Kira had changed out from his piloting suit into the ORB force uniform, he arched an eyebrow in question of Kira's sudden entrance. Kira smiled at him but said nothing as Yzak felt himself being pulled into Kira's arms. He was surprise, but couldn't help a smile as he tighten his hold on Kira's. After a while, they pulled apart and stared one another in the eyes for some time before closing in for a kiss.

The kiss, though lasted only briefly sends a jolt of excitement down Yzak's spine. His features soften significantly as Kira exited his room and leave him alone to his thoughts. He was left staring at the closed doorway for some time before he managed to shook himself from his stupor, focusing his thoughts elsewhere.

Owari

date started: 16/07/05

date completed: 16/07/05 


	8. A walk down memory lane

Title: A walk down memory lane!  
Claim: Set 1, Romantic; Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule Theme: Set 1, Theme 2 'Memory'  
Genres: Romance/General Pairings: Kira/Yzak, slight Romance Word Count: 805 Rating: PG-13 Summary: Yzak mused as he recalled the various events leading up to where he stands now...

Yzak glanced to the side of his bed as he took in the peacefully sleeping figure, curling up to him. A smile lingered on his lips as he listened to the even sounds of breath playing itself out, as he observed the unmistakenable rise and fall of the chest of the other boy lying next to him. Reaching out a hand tenderly to brush aside strands of hair covering the boy's face, he placed a tender kiss on the latter's cheek.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind/How did the two of them ended up where they are now/ The question keep repeating itself in his mind, before he knew it; he was taking a walk down his memory lane.

The two had first encountered one another on a battlefield, each piloting a respective mobile suits for their respective teams. He was with the ZAFT while the other had been with the Earth Alliance. They were enemies, and they fought fiercely with one another. The latter had succeeded in nearly disfiguring his looks, it had taken him a long period of time and a good whole forty minutes talk with his mother to finally persuade him into letting the doctor performing a procedure to remove the scar from his face.

The first time they met face to face, was while his team were doing undercovering task in ORB. He hadn't known the other boy's identity back then, and wouldn't possibly discovered that the boy and the pilot were one of the same person if it weren't for the talk with Dearka during the final battle at L4, Mendal Colony. Dearka had mentioned the pilot of Freedom being the same as the one piloting the Strike, and that the pilot is actually a childhood friend of Athrun. However, he still had no idea they were the same boy they had seen in ORB when Athrun returned the electronic bird to the other.

It was not until he escorted Dearka back on board Archangel to receive medical attention, did he managed to catch a glimpse of the said pilot when Athrun and Cagalli arrived at the deck with Kira in tow. That was when he realized, Kira had actually been the boy whom Athrun exchanged a few words with back when they were in ORB thus Athrun was able to predict the fact that Archangel had been hiding in ORB all the while. He had initially thought it to be pure luck, but the reality had proven it otherwise.

The second time they met face to face, was when they were fighting one another again in Space. This time, Kira fought for the Kingdom of ORB instead of the Earth Alliance, while he, himself was fighting yet again for the ZAFT. However, he held back this time and merely allowing Kira to do as he pleased with his mobile suits. He didn't even care when he's surrounded by allies of ORB Military force, in fact, he felt at ease when he was escorted inside the Archangel together with Dearka. He didn't know what Athrun had revealed to the crew, but they had been rather accomodating to his and Dearka's presence. They didn't show any hostile reaction to them for attacking them, but that was soon forgotten when Kira returned back on board to Archangel.

He met Lacus then, and came to a realization that this was the real Lacus and not the one on PLANT who sided with their Chairman. Yet, he was in a dilemma. He had no idea what decision to make under such circumstances. In the end, he had chosen to remain on board of Archangel, leading his fellow teammates to believe him as M.I.A. Dearka, meanwhile, show no outward reaction to what he did with the team. After all, he knew for a fact, that Dearka wouldn't care less for what's going to happen to them if they were to be found by the highest authority of the PLANT Council.

Despite his worries for his mother, he had settled himself rather comfortably with the Archangel Crew. Before long, the war had been sorted out and new treaty between ORB and PLANT had been signed. He finally get to meet up with his mother, but instead of staying on PLANT. He had apologized to his mother and left for ORB with the rest of the Archangel crew. Two years had passed since then, but he'd never regretted his decision to leave his life in PLANT for ORB. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to live in peace with Kira and learnt to see Naturals in a different way.

A soft snore from Kira jerked Yzak back into reality, leaning down to peck Kira gently on the cheek. Yzak flicked the lights off and crawled into bed beside Kira and fell into a deep slumber.

Owari

date started: 08/08/05

date completed: 08/08/05 


	9. Tears

Title: Touched Claim: Romantic, Kira/Yzak Theme: Set 1, #3 , Tears Genre: General/Slight Romance Pairing: Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule Word Count: 1017 Rating: PG-13 Summary: Understanding between a parent and son...

Yzak glances at Kira from the corner of his eyes as he pretend to read the morning papers, which he'd held in his hands. They had just received news of his mother, Eriza Jule's impending visit, from Kira's twin, Cagalli. His mother had been elected for the task of attending a peace talk between PLANT and ORB, and had revealed the intention of checking up on Yzak. Despite the happiness to see his mother, Yzak had been concerned of his mother's reaction to his staying with Kira.

There hasn't been any communication between the mother and son, hence, his mother hadn't been informed of his relationship with Kira. However, it would appeared that Kira had been the one worrying over the matter instead of him. For the latter, have been pacing about the room ever since Cagalli informed them of the news. Yzak couldn't see why Kira should be the one worrying about his mother visit, after all, Kira is not the son of his mother. It should be his problem to deal with, and Kira's parents have long been aware of their relationship with one another.

Even with Kira's constant pacing around getting on his nerves, he hadn't had the heart to stop the latter. He was touched by how Kira had worried on his behalf, yet, he still believe Kira to be over-reacting. Placing the papers by the side, he crossed over to where Kira was pacing and stopped the latter by placing both hands on Kira's shoulder, preventing the latter from moving.

Kira looked up at him with questioning eyes, not understanding how he could appeared to be so relax and not a single hint of worry could be sensed from him. Smiling a rare smile at Kira, he pulled the latter aside and settled the other boy down on the couch.

"Kira, do not worry yourself over this... it's my mother, hence it's my job to deal with her. To make her understand the type of feelings we have for one another, I don't see why you should be worrying about this yourself..." Yzak said firmly.

"But..." Kira was about to say more, when Yzak silence him with a finger to his lips.

"Kira, I know you are worry... but let me assure you, my mother will understand. If anything, I'll deal with it personally. She's after all, my mother, not yours." Yzak assured.

Knowing that there's no point trying to argue with his boyfriend, for he knew Yzak can be too stubborn at times. Letting out a sigh, Kira nodded in silent agreement. Before either one could say more, their doorbell had rang, indicating the arrival of Yzak's mother. Giving Kira what seems to be a look of assurance, Yzak headed over to answer the door.

"Mum." Yzak greeted politely as he opened the door, to reveal an elegant, but smartly dressed Eriza Jule.

"Oh... Yzak, it's been such a long time... Have you been eating well?" Eriza asked, pulling her only son in for a hug.

The show of affections causes Yzak to blush in embarrassment, but didn't stop his mother. He knew that's his mother's way of expressing concern for him, gesturing to the inside of the room, he invited his mother to enter before him. That was when his mother noticed the presence of Kira, and had turned to Yzak with question in her eyes.

"Yzak, I didn't know you have guests over... at this early of time." Eriza added when she caught sight of the time being reflected on his wrist watch.

Upon hearing Eriza's statement, Kira threw a nervous glance in his direction. Yzak, meanwhile remain calm and collected, his face void of all emotions. However, the nervous glances threw in his direction hasn't been missed by Eriza's observant sight. Catching on to the hint that there's something which her son had been keeping her from knowing, she turned to Yzak with a dead serious look on her face.

"Is there something you wish to let me know?"

Yzak's face remained a mask of indifference, but the uneven breathing of him said otherwise. Eriza waited patiently as Yzak turned to her respectfully, but firmly.

"Mum, there's indeed something that we should let you know." Sneaking a glance at Kira, he directed his attention back to his mother fully and said. "Kira isn't exactly a guest..."

"He's living here as well." Yzak stated matter-of-factly.

Eriza raised an eyebrow in question, "You mean to say you've been living with him all this time?"

"Yeah... well, not only that... we're sort of together..." Yzak admitted.

There was a moment of silence as Eriza took this in, while the two boys had looked on with anxiety. After a while, Eriza looked up at Yzak with assessing eyes, before a sigh of resignation escaped her lips.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she regarded the two boys in front of her seriously. "Are you two serious with this?"

"Mum... I assure you, we're not kidding around." Yzak responded firmly.

"Well...I guess there's no way that I could have changed your mind, isn't it?" Eriza didn't bother to wait for Yzak's response, knowing the fact that her son could be as stubborn as a mule, once he'd made up his mind.

"In that case, I would have to accept it and face up to reality that my son is not going to give me a grandson, anytime in the near future." A tight smile graced her lips as she looked over to Kira with approval, "Well...I'm not going to complain, for I've gained myself another son."

Kira looked up at Eriza in surprise, while Yzak smiled at his mother with gratitude. Eriza managed a smile of her own, however, the tears gathering at her eyes were not to be missed. She was truly happy that her son had found happiness, despite it was not the way she had pictured it to be, yet, she's not going to risk her relationship with her son just because she didn't approved of her son's sexual preference.

owari

date started: 23/08/05

date completed: 23/08/05

date revised: 24/08/05 


	10. Attraction

Title: Attraction?  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s): General; hints of slight romance (Yzak/Miri)  
Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #3 - interest, #4 -Curiousity Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny Author's notes: Just something I'd written last night.  
Summary: Miriallia found herself thinking of a certain silver-haired coordinator ...

Miriallia Haww frowned, not understanding the reason behind her constant insomniac. She didn't have any sleeping pills with her, for she hadn't had problems falling asleep before now. That is until recently, all her mind could think of was of a certain silver-haired coordinator.

Yzak Jule was his name, being the only son of Eriza Jule, and currently a commander of ZAFT, military forces of PLANT. She knew nothing about him except for those been reflected on the latter's profile record, and that he was a good friend of Dearka Elthman, a fellow blonde haired coordinator whom she had befriended during the period whereby the latter had been a prisoner of war on board the Archangel.

She does not understand why she couldn't seem to stop herself from thinking about this particular young man, when she hadn't even spoke to her until the latter escorted Dearka back on board Archangel to receive medical attention during the final battle taking place in Yakin Due.

Throwing off the covers, she made her way over to the balcony adjoining her room. Settling herself comfortably in the armchair which her mother had insisted on placing it there, when they'd first decorated the house. Initially, she had thought it to be a waste of space area but her mother had said otherwise, claiming it will be good for watching sunrise. Now that she think of it, she's glad that she had went along to follow her mother's advice for not getting rid of the armchair. Since she knew there's no point in catching on some sleep, she'd decided to wait for the sunrise instead.

She had just been about to brew herself some coffee for breakfast later on, when she heard the unmistakenable rang of her doorbell. Looking at the time reflected on the alarm clock sitting by her night stand, she couldn't help but wonder who would be calling on her, at this early of time. It wasn't even time for dawn yet, curious to see who would risk the possibility of waking her from her slumber, if she had been sleeping; just to pay her a visit, she decided to answer the door.

Pulling her front door open without checking to see who's out there, she was met by the sight of a smartly dressed gentleman. Upon closer inspection, she realized it to be the man who had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks. Yzak Jule, dressed promptly in unmistakenable ZAFT commander uniform, was standing tall and proud at her doorstep. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words were formed, for she had suddenly lost her ability to speak. Realizing that she was probably been rude by staring and gaping like a fish, she gestured for Yzak to enter the house as an invitation.

The latter didn't need another hint to know he'd been invited, he merely crossed over to where the couch were situated and flopped himself comfortably on the seat. As soon as the door closes behind them, Miriallia finally gathered herself together and asked if the latter need some coffee.

"Sure, that is if it's not much of a hassle." Yzak responded politely.

"Aa... no, I'm about to brew some for myself..." Miriallia answered, as she busied herself with the coffee brewer.

Taking two mugs off the shelves, she pour the hot steaming coffee into them and took them over to the table. Handing Yzak his mug, she took her own and sipped slowly.

"So... what brings you over here at this early of time?" Miriallia couldn't help but asked.

Yzak took his time as he pondered over the question, before speaking up. "No idea, I'm just in the neighbourhood... so I decided to pay everyone I know over the years a visit."

"Huh?" Miriallia was baffled, "At this early of time?" she asked.

"Oh... well, I've a shuttle ride back to PLANT scheduled in a while, so... this is the only period of time whereby I'm given free time to do what I want." Yzak responded.

"Aa... so you're here on political reason?" Miriallia asked, her reporter instincts awaken.

"Yeah... kind of... there's a lot of things that are needed to negotiate between ORB and PLANT itself..." Yzak replied, a frown marring his features.

"And you are chosen for the task because ?" Miriallia prompted.

Yzak let out an ironic laugh, and responded. "I didn't know I'm scheduled for an interview with you..."

"Aa... sorry, it's just my reporter instinct getting the upper hand of me... " Miriallia apologized, a faint tinge of pink forming on her cheeks.

"No... it's fine, I know... I had a tendency to use superior tone to Dearka at times too... Even if it's during a gathering between friends..." Yzak said. "Well... just to satisfy your curiousity... I'm chosen for the task because they deemed it 'easier' for someone who'd ties with the ministry of ORB to do the task. They think it will be easier to settle the matters if there's someone whom the other party could trust to make things worked out... Being a previous pilot during both wars, and having been friends with the Archangel crew... I'll be the perfect person for the job."

"Aa... I see..." Miriallia responded vaguely.

A tranquil silence hung between them, until Yzak broke the peaceful silence. "Well...I'll have to get going, I'd a shuttle to catch..."

"Aa... sure, I'll walk you to the door." Miriallia stood and placed the mug on the tea table, as Yzak followed her lead to the front door.

Behind them, the first ray of sun shone on the two half-empty mugs.

Owari

date started: 22/08/05

date completed: 22/08/05

date revised: 23/08/05 


	11. The beginning of something more?

Title: The beginning of something more?  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Genre(s): General, mild romance (Kira/Yzak)  
Rating: PG-13 Theme(s): #3- Interests, #4 - Curiousity Author's notes: I'm writing this in a state whereby my mind isn't being coherent with me, apologize if the themes seems a little out of point ;; Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny Summary: Two pilots shared something interesting among themselves when they concidentally met up in a cafe...

Yzak Jule had been walking around the streets of ORB aimlessly, trying to find something interesting to occupy himself. Despite having the war being ended a few months prior, he still felt uncomfortable among Naturals. However, even with his unwillingness to mingle with Naturals; he had opted to head out for a walk. The idea of listening to Dearka rambling on his non-existent love life was getting on his nerves. Sitting through a matchmaking session is one thing, but to listen to another commenting on his private issue is another.

The worst thing was probably the fact that Athrun Zala, his fellow ex-team mates, having left ZAFT entirely and stayed on in ORB as a bodyguard to that tomboyish girlfriend of his, Cagalli Yula Attha, had been exceptionally interested in his love life recently. The latter had even gone to the extreme of teaming up with Dearka, with the intention of playing matchmaker to him. Having no intention to sit through another of such session, he had make up an excuse and left the two alone for some fresh air. He was just about to turn back and head towards the direction where the parliament house had been located, and where Cagalli had taken the initiative to house him as a VIP, during his stay in ORB. When his eyes landed upon someone familiar sitting by a window seat in a cafe, reading something, with extreme concentration.

That someone, was none other than Kira Yamato, previously the bane of his existence. For a while, he thought of walking off, pretending not having seen the latter. Somehow, his feet have another idea in mind. Before, he realized what he was doing, he had settled himself in a seat opposite to Kira, and ordered himself a mug of Expresso. He waited patiently for the latter to notice his presence, failing in doing so, he had cleared his throat awkwardly but loud enough to gain the other's attention.

Looking up from the book sheepishly, like a deer being caught in the daylight. Kira had flushed crimson, and apologized for not having seen him earlier on. Yzak waved off the apologies simply, for he took the chance to examine the other pilot throughly. Mentally noting the embarrassment the other pilot was feeling, Yzak smirked to himself. However, that was before he caught sight of how the latter's hand had shook when his eyes landed upon the book which the former had been reading up earlier on. Curious to see what could have been so interesting with that book, Yzak had asked.

"What was that book you're reading all about? You seemed pretty much engrossed in it before my appearance..."

Eyeing the latter from the corner of his eyes as Yzak pretend to survey the surrounding, while his hand stirred the coffee before taking a sip from the mug.

"Eh?" Kira's eyes widen for a moment before recovering himself. Fidgeting uncomfortably, he muttered something incoherently under his breath.

"Come again, what was that?" Yzak prompted, feeling truimphant of the fact that he'd caught the latter in such uncomfortable manner.

"Athrun's diary..." Kira muttered, before diverting his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

Yzak's eyes nearly fell out of the socket when he'd first heard Kira's statement. The sheer thought that the other pilot might be reading someone's diary had never did occured to him before. Eyeing Kira incredulously, he couldn't help but asked.

"Did he give it to you personally or you'd simply took it without his knowledge?"

Kira would have melted on the spot if it's possible for him to do so, having been caught by someone while in possession of Athrun's diary was not going to be pretty. It's just worst that the someone who'd caught him just happened to be Yzak Jule, one of the coordinator whom held a grudge against both himself and Athrun.

"Well... I'm still waiting..." Yzak prompted when he received no response from the latter.

"He left it on the nightstand... so ..." Kira mumbled softly, but loud enough for Yzak to catch on.

"Aa... so you took it without his knowledge ..." Yzak mused, feeling impressed by Kira's action. He'd never thought that the other pilot might have some sneaky traits.

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought of the various means to blackmail Athrun, turning to Kira with an amusing glint in his eyes. He asked. "Mind if I take a look at that? I promised I won't tell..."

Kira stared at Yzak in shock, before nodding dumbly. Handing the diary over shakily, he settled for taking a long drink from his coffee mug trying to calm himself. He'd nearly choked on his coffee, when he looked up only to find a set of piercing eyes watching his actions.

"What!" he snapped, feeling self conscious.

Yzak remained calm, but was feeling amused by how the other had reacted around him. Placing on a mask of indifference, he stated coolly.

"Nothing... do relax... I'm not going to eat you alive."

"Oh..." Kira's mouth formed the shape of 'O' and fell silent.

The two pilots spend the remaining afternoon, reading up on Athrun's private thoughts and nothing but civil words were being exchanged. Meanwhile, a oblivious Athrun was still plotting with Dearka on the idea of match-making Yzak with someone suitable for the latter.

owari

date started: 22/08/05

date completed: 22/08/05

date revised: 23/08/05 


	12. My little princess

Title: My little princess Author/Artist: jgal87 or land of fics Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny Rating: PG-13 Theme: Princess (Sibling fic)  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny Author's notes: written for madamadadane, shinn-chan!

For those who doesn't know the relationship of Shinn Asuka and his sister, Mayu, will probably thought him to be over-reacting whenever one brought up the death of his sister.

However, no one knew the inner turmoil he'd been living through, whenever he looked at the pink cell phone or heard the voice message his sister recorded with that pink phone of hers. As much as Shinn knew, that he shouldn't be blaming the late Uzumi Attha for his sister's death, he simply couldn't help it. After all, it was easier to blame others than himself.

It was his fault that he'd failed to protect Mayu, thus his failure as a brother. Yet, the war had been unexpected by many, and it was like a last minute notice when Earth Alliance suddenly started to attack ORB. No one really expected war to break out in ORB. for it was a neutral country, thus no one really planned their route for escaping.

It was the same for Shinn's family members, thus when something did happened, Shinn had taken the easy way out by blaming the country for his family's misfortune.

Both his parents were co-ordinators, hence it wasn't so much a secret that they had trouble conceiving. Hence, when Shinn was born they'd thought Shinn would be their only child in their marriage. Thus, when Mayu was born, she was treated as a royal princess, for she was a miricle; a god-sent gift for Shinn's parents.

Having a younger sister to Shinn was the greatest gift ever received, he treated Mayu with all his love and attention. However, it was his love for his sister that cultivates her sister's dependency on him and become a spoilt-brat. While they'd been running for their lives during the first war, her sister had dropped her cell phone and demanded to retrieve it. His parents had insisted on running for their lives, but he, being the elder brother who loved his sister so much; had given in to Mayu's demand. Having no choice, his parents had delayed their movements while they waited for him to retrieve the phone.

That, however, ended up causing their death. Due to the delay, they happened to be under direct hit of the attacks. Having no place to dodge the attack, they were hit directly. While Shinn whom had been retrieving the cellphone, was some distance away from the range of attack, hence had escaped with minimum injuries. If only he hadn't wanted to retrieve the cellphone for his sister, his family might not have waited for him and would possibly escaped unharmed. Mayu wouldn't have perished with his parents as well... hence it was all his fault.

Ever since then, whenever he stared at the pink cellphone, remorse and guilt will engulfed his heart, clouding his vision. Having no other way to express his anguish, he'd resorted to the feeling of hate and fury for the Kingdom of ORB. Whenever, a battle took place, he would lose his grip and went berserk.

owari

date started: 31/10/05

date completed: 31/10/05

date revised: 01/11/05 


	13. Where have you been, my dear sister

Title: Where have you been to, my dear sister?  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Pairings/Characters: Kira Yamato/Cagalli Yula Attha. Rating: PG-13 Author's notes: A random piece that comes to mind... written for craze izumi Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny Summary: Cagalli have been coming home late for days, and Kira was worried.

Kira Yamato frowned as the kitchen clock struck 8.45pm. It was at least an hour past the curfew set for his twin sister, Cagalli was supposed to be home by 7.45 pm. Yet, it was now 8.45 and the latter was nowhere in sight. Having no adults in the family, saved for Kira's foster mother. However, Kira's mother, was busy with her work over at the ophanage hence was seldom home. The fact that Cagalli was now involved romantically with Athrun Zala, his childhood friend causes him to worry even more.

/What could they been doing? Why are they still out at this late of time? What exactly had Athrun been doing to Cagalli/ All these thoughts seems to swirl around in Kira's mind, causing the latter's worry to increase. Not only that, Cagalli's fiery temperatural personality makes it even harder for Kira to express his concerns. He'd been suffering the wrath of Cagalli's temper for days now, whenever he asked a word on his sister's private activities with Athrun.

Just then, he instinctively heard the sound of a key being turned in the knob and stood up immediately. Sure enough, Cagalli was home.

Kira took a deep breath and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Cagalli, where have you been?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed in suspicion, a sharp retort rolling off her tongue but she forces it back, not wanting to trigger off another argument.

"Dinner with Athrun..." she responded, trying to keep her temper from flaring.

"Aa... so... did anything happen?"

Cagalli's eyebrow twitches dangerously, as her face turns bright red. Anger radiating her from every inch of her body, "What on earth are you trying to express, by asking such a ridiculous question? If you're thinking about something dirty, I can jolly well assured you that Athrun was a real gentleman and nothing of that sort happened between us. Now before you humiliate me even more with that type of questions, I suggest you leave me alone to my business and deal with your own issue with Lacus!" Cagalli exploded.

With that, Cagalli stormed up the stairs towards her room fuming. Whereas, Kira was left speechless standing by the door. He was only concern of his sister's well-being, he certainly hadn't want to piss her off deliberately. Was it wrong to be concern of a sibling's affairs? A frown marred his features, he didn't understand and he doubt he would ever understand the creatures called 'Women.' Especially, a particular female by the name of 'Cagalli Yula Attha'.

Owari

date started: 17/11/05

date completed: 17/11/05

date revised: 20/11/05 


	14. what could have been

Title: What could have been.  
Fandom: Gundam Seed/Destiny Pairings: Athrun/Nicol Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny Author's notes: Written for crackfandom... pardon the stupidness of this ficcy

It was still the early hours of the day, for the sun had not fully risen yet. A figure draped in black clothes, with dark blue hair; could be seen standing in front of a stone in the quiet graveyard. A bouquet of flowers, held in his hands as he eyed the stone with a nostalgic expression on his face.

/Nicol, it's me... Athrun. As usual, I'm here paying respects to you... Speaking of which, when's the last time I'm here? Oh yeah... one year ago... I came with Yzak and Dearka... That was before the second war broke out, you might be wondering why I'm here again... Isn't it/

Silence greeted him as he kneel down and placed the flowers on the grave. Not bothering to stand, he answered his own question in his mind.

/I'm here accompanying Cagalli to the peace conference held on PLANT, as her bodyguard. One might have thought that we should be together by now. But we're not... do you know why? No... you probably don't, after all, you were dead. In any case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You do have the rights to know anyway... The reason as to why Cagalli and myself had yet to get together was because of you. How could I when I'm still angsting over your death... /

The sheer thought of it causes Athrun to laugh in irony. First, there was harsh laughter; then the laughter evolves into a hacking cough; and finally ended up in sobs. Heart-wrenching sobs...

It took Athrun several minutes to recover himself, once he did so. He stood up gracefully and whispered the three words, he never had a chance to; until now. Then again, the subject of his affections will never know for Nicol weren't there to hear it anymore.

"I love you..." with that, he bend down to place a chaste kiss on the cold stone; and left the place without a backward glance. Behind him, the sun rises as the first rays of light landed upon the flowers he'd left behind in his wake.

owari

date started: 19/11/05

date completed: 19/11/05

date revised: 20/11/05 


	15. luck

Title: Good or Bad

Claim: Kira/Yzak, Romantic

Theme: Set 1, #4 Luck

Genre(s): General

Pairings: Kira/Yzak

Word Count: 602

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Yzak complaining of his luck¡­

Kira Yamato arched his eyebrow in question, when his lover for the past few months, Yzak Jule, let loose a string of beautiful curses. Taking in the look of annoyance on Yzak's face, he commented.

"Did you have a tough day?"

Yzak snorted as he flopped himself on the couch unceremoniously. "It's not tough, it's horrible"

"Horrible?" Kira echoed,"Why is that so?" he couldn't help but ask.

For a while, silence reigned. There was no reply from Yzak as the latter glared at the wall angrily. Realizing that his boyfriend probably needed time to calm down; Kira merely waited patiently, for Yzak to speak up.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if fate was toying with us.." Yzak finally spoke, after his anger left him deflated.

Kira said nothing but beckoned for him to continue his speech. "Don't you think so?" Not bothering to wait for Kira's response, Yzak continue on.

"It took us two wars, a total of four years to finally make peace between both parties. Not to mention, the need for peace negotiation talk taking place annually at ORB, to keep both parties from being suspicious of one another.."

There was a pregnant pause, as Yzak took the time to organize his thoughts.

"Yet, it seems that the goddess of luck was deserting us again for the third time. There's a high possibility of a third war breaking out. The talk today hadn't gone well at all. The tension was high and suffocating, it took a lot of mental restrain from my part to prevent myself from snapping."

"Well..­I guess, it's not that easy to maintain the peace between PLANT and Earth after all." Kira said finally, after absorbing all the information which Yzak had revealed.

"So what do you have in mind?" Yzak asked.

"No idea, all I could do was to hope that Cagalli would not cave into either party this time around.." Kira admitted.

"There's no other way out of this?" Yzak asked.

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment, before stating seriously. "Judging from the current situation? No, I don't think there's another solution to it.­ Irregardless what decision Cagalli made, a war is inevitable. It's not like PLANT and Earth Alliance could trust one another and lived in peace, right from the start..."

"Well... that's kind of true..." Yzak sighed.

"Will the war between them ever end?" Yzak asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No idea, all we could do now was to hope.." Kira responded, even if he knew all that hope could have been futile effort on their part.

"You're sure being optimistic; even after all the things you'd seen in the last two wars...­ you're still able to hope..." Yzak eyed Kira with an incredulous look on his face.

Kira smiled ironically."Well,­ the influence of being with Lacus, I guess..."

Yzak snorted and muttered something incoherently under his breath. Kira smiled and said. "Well, at least we get to fight together this time around, rather than fighting against one another like in the past."

"Hm.m..­ True, I'll get to pilot 'Duel' again. I missed piloting 'Duel', I still think 'Duel' is better than the ZAKU I've been piloting a while ago." Yzak mused.

"Well... now, can we do something else other than talking about the possibility of the upcoming war?" Kira interrupted.

Yzak arched one eyebrow gracefully."What do you have in mind?"

Kira said nothing but smile secretively. He then pulled the latter towards the direction of their backyard, ignoring Yzak's relentless protests. "That, you'll know later." was all Kira revealed as he continue to pull the reluctant Yzak outside.

Owari

date started: 27/08/05

date completed: 27/08/05

date revised: 01/10/05


	16. our baby girl

Title: Our Baby Girl

Claim: Kira/Yzak; slight romance

Theme: Set 1, #7 & #9 - For the future; Those who remain

Genres: General

Pairings: Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule

Word count: over 100

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kira & Yzak mused on how their baby girl comes about...

It was late, but Kira was still up and about, busy in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Yzak was seen pacing around in their room upstairs. However, he was not alone for he was cuddling a baby to his chest.

A short while later, Kira entered the room with a milk bottle in hand. The sight of Yzak carrying a baby without making a fuss was rare and amusing to Kira. Despite Kira's unwillingness to interrupt such peaceful sight, he knew he must, otherwise the baby's wails might wake the whole neighbourhood.

"Come, let me have her." Kira said as he closes the door to their room.

Upon Kira's voice, Yzak looked up from the baby and towards his lover, or rather 'husband'; he mused ironically as his gaze landed upon the baby girl he held in his arms. Despite contrary belief, it was him that bottom the relationship. Ironic, but true... what on earth causes him to let Kira top him was unknown. Then again, he didn't really know why they'd ended up together in the first place.

Handing the baby over to Kira, Yzak watched in silence as Kira fed their adopted 'daughter' with a serene expression on his face. Their little baby girl was named 'Alice Jule', she was actually the daughter of Yzak's uncle; who'd unfortunately perished in a crossfire taking place on PLANT between the terrorists and ZAFT's official army forces while they'd been visiting. It just so happen that they were in the area when it took place, thus his uncle had seeked their help in taking care of the baby. However, it seems that fate was being cruel to little Alice. For her mother had died in childbirth, and then losing her father in an attack.

Having been entrusted with the baby by his uncle, Yzak was caught in a dilemma; for he had no idea what to do under such circumstances. After much discussion between his mother and Kira, Yzak decided to adopt Alice as his own. However, due to his involvement with Kira in a romantic relationship, that inevitably makes Kira the other 'parent' of Alice. Thankfully, Kira didn't mind and in fact treated Alice as his own. Ironically, despite it was him who adopted Alice, it seems that most of the time, the responsibility of caring for the baby landed upon Kira. Then again, Kira loved little children hence didn't mind doing the caretaker job. Moreover, Kira would have more experience in caring for little kids as compared to Yzak, who have no experience in that area of fields. After all, Kira used to work with Lacus and taking care of those ophans living in the ophanage.

Yzak was jolt out of his thoughts, when he realized that Kira had finished with the task of feeding and was now singing a lullaby, coaxing the baby to bed. He nearly smile at the sight of Kira kissing Alice goodnight on the forehead, but caught himself in time; as Kira turned towards him with a heartwarming smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing, just musing on how nice it is to have a family of my own..." Yzak responded, as he sighed in contentment. All the while, staring down at the baby's sleeping face.

Owari

date started: 11/11/05

date completed: 11/11/05

date revised: 18/11/05


	17. a quiet meal

Title: Christmas Dinner

Claim: Kira/Yzak - Set 1

Theme: Set 1 #6 - A quiet Meal

Genres: General; Slight Romance

Pairings: Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule

Word Count: over 100

Rating: PG-13

Summary:

Kira Yamato was nervous, never in his life did he felt so nervous. Not when he'd first met the late chairman, Patrick Zala, and certainly not when he was piloting Strike for the first time. Yet, here he was feeling nervous over the idea of meeting the Jule's family for dinner.

He was drew back to reality when he heard a familiar voice telling him to calm down. Turning to his side, he found himself staring at one very calm and confident looking Yzak Jule.

"Don't worry too much, you know my mom adores you..." Yzak was saying.

"Yeah but..." Despite Yzak's soothing words, Kira couldn't help but felt nervous. Just the sheer thought of facing Yzak's mother and possibly, the rest of the Jule's family friends and relatives causes him to shudder involunteerily.

"Fear not...Kira, the worst is the presence of Dearka's family. They are our only family friends who's close to us, the rest of them could hardly care of what's been happening." Yzak interjected, sensing Kira's unspoken fears.

"Aa..." Kira responded, but was surprised by how well his boyfriend knew him. Directing a small smile towards his boyfriend's direction, he nodded in silent agreement. Yzak smiled back in response, and secretly thanked Athrun for telling him about Kira's traits for worrying over the slightest things. No one knows his boyfriend best than Athrun Zala, Kira's childhood friend. He couldn't help but wonder how Kira must have felt during the first war when Athrun was fighting against the Archangel. Instantly, guilt tugged at his heart but the determination of not ruining the day, allows him to push all strays thoughts to the very back of his mind.

Upon arriving on PLANT, several officers from the council greeted them both with respect. Although, Yzak had a suspicion that his mother had put them up to it. It's a well-known fact that the council held a grudge towards him when he gave up his position as a council members and leave for ORB, to live in peace with his boyfriend. His face took on a mask of indifference, not betraying any emotions, the way he'd behaved when he was still on ZAFT as he directed himself and Kira both towards the waiting car, where the chauffeur of Jule's family was awaiting.

The journey towards the Jule's family house was engulfed in silence, both men were wrapped in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before they arrived and both of them stepped off the car. They stood on the front porch for a moment to compose themselves, before Yzak knocked on the door firmly. Before long, the butler was at the door greeting them for their arrival and directed them both to the dining room where Eriza Jule was waiting.

Yzak was captured in a crushing hug of his mother when he'd first stepped into the room, he fought the urge to blush an interesting shade of red, knowing for a fact that Dearka was watching him from the corner, waiting for a chance to tease him mercilessly. Kira, who'd been standing behind him all the while was busily averting his eyes, trying to prevent a laugh from escaping.

It wasn't too long before Eriza let go of Yzak, but it seems like an eternity to Yzak. He couldn't help but shot a glare at both Dearka and Kira whom had been trying to keep themselves solemn and not breaking down into heaps of laughter, when he'd finally regained his cool composure. Nodding towards Dearka's father, he directed a silent greeting before introducing Kira to the Elthman's family. Dearka, was openly smirking at him, silently taunting him for bringing home the 'girlfriend' for his family reunion. Yzak, in turn, was trying his very best not to wipe that smirk off Dearka's smug face.

Meanwhile, Kira appeared not to be bothered by his boyfriend's antics and smiled politely at both Eriza Jule, and Dearka's family members. Before long, Eriza starts the dinner officially. Silence was maintained throughout the process, save for the clattering of plates, and eating untensils. The meal was taken in silence, which Kira was glad about, he would have dropped his fork and knife if anyone was to ask him any questions in question to his relationship with Yzak.

He had to admit he was worrying about the dinner, up until Eriza officially commerced the dinner without a word. Thankfully, Dearka had the insight to maintain silence about his relationship with Yzak, although the smug expression on the latter's face said otherwise. He would have dropped dead in embarrassment, if Dearka was to announce it openly to the others present for the dinner. Deciding to leave Dearka solely to Yzak, knowing the latter would be questioned by his boyfriend later on in time, Kira decided to focus solely on finishing his dinner in peace and quiet before any further interruptions could take place.

Sometime after dinner, and the Elthman's family had left. Yzak and Kira retreated to their room for the week and settled down in peace. Although, Kira knew the idea of them sharing a room was still rather uncomfortable for Yzak's mother to stomach, but Eriza had still lived it down and not questioned them of their current status. Kira appreciated the effort made by her, and the efforts on her part to make the dinner a quiet and peaceful one, touches him. He made a silent vow that he would try to avoid making any noise around while sharing a room with Yzak, partly to repay her of her kindness to make his stay around here as comfortable as possible, and also to spare her from any embarrassing moments on her son's prospective sex life.

owari

date started: 15/10/05

date completed: 15/10/05

date revised: 25/10/05


	18. Yzak's Secret

Title: Yzak's Secret

Claim: Kira/Yzak; slight romance

Theme: Set 1, #8 - Secret

Genres: General

Pairings: Kira Yamato/Yzak Jule

Word count: over 100

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Yzak have a secret which only Dearka knew...

Yzak Jule watched the sight enfolding in front of him with a neutral expression on his face. Despite looking calm on the outside; there are, in fact, thousands of questions swimming around in his head.

How on earth did he fell for Kira Yamato, who used to be the bane of his existence? He did not know, for he had no idea how it happened in the first place. However, he had not revealed his feelings to Kira to anyone. Yet, that still did not prevent his best friend, Dearka Elsman from finding out.

Dearka had apparently realized and figured it out, when the latter caught his unwavering and constant stare on Kira. Upon realizing his secret had been discovered, Yzak nearly panicked but managed to regain his logic sense in time. He had taken up the underhand method and sworn the latter to secrecy. Threatening to kill; should Dearka spread the words of him having feelings for Kira.

Despite knowing that one of these days, he will have to voice himself out to the world. He was content at this moment of time; just by watching Kira from a distance. He believed that so long Kira is happy, he would be glad as well.

Owari

Date started: 24 Feb 06

Date Completed: 24 Feb 06


End file.
